


No Harm

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [81]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry takes notice of a Searcher with no ill intentions.





	No Harm

~October 12th, 1963~

* * *

 

The Searcher...watched. It was rather jarring for Henry, who was so used to being attacked. So often hurt by these creatures that he’d almost axed it out of fear, despite it doing nothing wrong.

It followed Henry around, but it always stayed a distance away.

It was clearly the same Searcher every time. It didn't have any standout features, but the way it watched, hunched in a way that said it would be sitting if only it had a formed lower half, always gave it way. When Henry left an area, it always reformed wherever Henry ended up.

It was odd at first, for sure, since none of the other Searchers showed any signs of wanting more than Henry's death or to be left alone, but Henry got used to his little pal. Expected it, and easily spotted it during Searcher attacks because it was the only one who left him alone during it all. Never helping, but never hurting.

One time, Henry swore he saw the Searcher shake its head and put its head in its hands. But it might have been a trick of the eye, since Henry had been more preoccupied with not dying.

The Searcher was always there, and somehow it had become a comfort. Even in all this ink, there was still some fleeting signs of humanity.

Henry had no way of knowing who all these inky creatures used to be. Not even his seeming friend. But every little sign that this outliner Searcher showed of being lucid, clinging to humanity, made Henry's drive stronger.

Henry swore he'd save everyone he could, whether by restoring them to something resembling human, or release them from their suffering.

After all, it was what he owed them.


End file.
